


Birthday Surprises

by Serani



Series: Illusion and Dream [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo thought he was going to be home along for his birthday.  But something was waiting at home instead. What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Illusion & Dream, some of this may not make sense. It's a follow up to that story. Now, it can *probably* be read as mostly a pwp, but there are references you will miss.
> 
> Please remember that Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raidou belong to Kishimoto, not me! The plot, however, is mine.

"Is that him?" The older lady asked her friend, leaning over and pointing.

Her friend smacked her hand down. "Yes, Yumi, it's him. Don't point."

Yumi huffed. "It's not like he can see us, Midori."

Midori sighed. "No, but his husbands can," she retorted, tilting her head toward the house next door.

"Wait, he's one of  _those_  neighbors?"

"Yes, he's one of the boys next door. Who did you think I was watching for?" Midori asked, glaring at her friend.

Yumi shrugged. "I don't know. They're not your only neighbors."

Midori shook her head. "I told you. The other side is the kunoichi. The pink-haired girl and the blonde."

"Oh. Are they married, too?" Yumi asked.

Midori sighed again. "You are a busybody, Yumi. No, they're not. To each other or anyone else."

Yumi looked very disappointed. "Oh."

Midori considered her friend, then gave in. "The blonde is dating the Akamichi boy and the other girl -- Sakura -- is dating the one older ninja. The one who built all those houses back before the last war -- after the invasion. There. Are you happy?"

Yumi ignored the question. "Ohhhh. Isn't he a bit old for her?"

"None of my business. But really, they're shinobi. They don't live long enough to worry too much about that kind of thing, do they?" Midori asked.

"No, I guess not. Now, which boy is this?" Yumi asked nodding toward the figure walking toward them. His steps were slow; he was obviously tired. His pack was hanging off of one shoulder and his hitae-ate was crooked.

"That's Izumo, the youngest. It's his birthday today and his husbands have a big surprise planned for him."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Yumi asked.

"What?"

"Well, they're all men and... married... to each other."

"That's no more my business than what the girls do. They're good boys. Izumo and the black-haired one, Kotetsu, do a lot of my running for me. The taller one that's always chewing on something -- that's Genma -- he helps me with the garbage or my gardening. And the biggest one, Raidou, he's always willing to help me carry or move things. And really, as if that's not enough, Yumi, they put their lives on the line so we can sit here on my porch and talk about them."

Yumi wisely said nothing in response to that.

"So what they do when the doors are closed makes no matter to me," Midori finished, wagging one finger at her friend.

"Well, what are you supposed to do?" Yumi asked, after a pause.

"I'm just supposed to call out to him so the others know he's home and keep him here for a few minutes." Midori smiled, then leaned over the side of her chair and picked up a box from the porch next to her.

Yumi opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Midori's call. "Izumo!"

The man in question stopped in front of the porch. "Mrs. Suki," he greeted his neighbor, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Izumo. Are you just getting home from a mission?"

"Yeah. Been gone for almost seven days. I'm  _so_ glad to be home." He chuckled, then sighed. "Too bad the others aren't home, though."

"They aren't?" Midori asked and Izumo shook his head. "Oh, that would explain why I haven't seen  _anyone_  in a while."

"Yeah, we were all sent out the same day, all solo missions. Tetsu went to Waves, Gen to Tea and Rai to Earth." Izumo frowned.

"Aww! That's a shame! And you were just scattered, weren't you?" Midori exclaimed, shooting a sharp look at her friend. "And on your birthday, too!"

Izumo blushed. "You remembered."

Midroi smiled and held out the box she had on her lap. "Of course I did. You're such a sweet boy. Here, I baked your favorite cookies."

Izumo opened his mouth, then closed it again, in a bit of shock. "Wow. Well, thank you so much, Mrs. Suki." He stepped up onto the porch and leaned down, dropping a kiss onto the older lady's pale, papery cheek.

She blushed, but smiled widely. "Oh, go on! It's the least I can do for all you do for me." She caught out of the corner of her eye as the blind in the window next door twitched.  _They were ready._  "Well, you're tired. You should go on and get some rest, honey. If you need anything, you come over. I'll be happy to make you some soup or something."

"Thank you, Mrs. Suki. I'll be fine. I figure I'll just read or something and try to recover from the mission." He held up the box. "Thank you again!"

"You're very welcome, sweetie. I'll see you soon!"

Izumo waved at her as he turned away and took the last few steps toward his own porch.

  


He fumbled in his pocket to pull his keys out and trudged up onto the porch, sighing as he approached the door. He was so focused on how tired he was and what he was - or wasn't - going to be doing that night that he didn't notice the quiet noise. So when the door flew open in front of him, he had a kunai in his hand and poised.

It took him a few seconds to register what he was seeing. "GEN!" He shouted, tossing the kunai into the wooden floor, dropping the cookies and pack and launching himself at the taller man.

Genma laughed, catching him. "Hey, babe, it's good to see you, too." Then he was too busy to talk, the two of them lip-locked. Genma turned them and pushed Izumo up against the wall, leaning into him. The kiss deepened and both got thoroughly lost in each other. Hands roamed, Izumo's sliding down to Genma's ass, pulling the taller man into him.

"God, missed you..." Izumo muttered when they pulled apart briefly. He bit and nibbled at the skin of Genma's neck, dragging a quiet moan from his husband. "Want you, love--" he said, breaking off to groan when the taller man rocked into him again "Want you  _badly_ , but I need a shower first."

Genma chuckled. "Okay, go on in. I'll take care of your things." He stepped back, then paused to kiss again. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I stopped at Ichiraku's 'cause I thought you weren't home. I'm sorry." Izumo stood up and pulled on the zipper of his vest, then peeled it off and kicked his sandals off.

"Quite alright. I have, too. Just means we get to the fun and celebrate your birthday sooner," Genma said, his grin taking on a leering quality.

Izumo grinned. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did. I'm not about to forget my husband's birthday." He dropped another kiss on Zumo's lips.

"I think you still like saying that," Izumo said, lips twitching in amusement.

"Saying what?" Genma asked, taking the vest from Izumo.

"Husband."

"Don't you?" Genma raised his eyebrows.

Izumo chuckled. "Hell, yeah. But it  _has_  been more than a few months." He turned toward the living room then spun to drop another kiss on the taller man.

Genma returned it then pulled back. "Talk to me in a few years, maybe the novelty will have worn off by then. Now, go on." He dropped his hand on Zumo's butt hard.

Izumo moaned. "Is that supposed to encourage me to move faster?"

Genma chuckled. "I know better. Think of it instead as a taste of what you'll get if you hurry."

Izumo grinned. "That's better." He turned back, leaving his husband's laugh behind and started stripping his shirt off on the way. He was still pulling his undershirt over his head when he got to the bathroom, so he didn't see the person in the tub right away. His face lit up, grin spreading even wider. "TETSU!" He shouted and almost dove straight into the bathtub full of water.

Kotetsu's grin mirrored his own. "Hi, baby. Happy birthday!"

Izumo removed the rest of his clothes in record time. In seconds, he was naked and climbing into the bathtub. He went straight for Tetsu's lips, hands spearing through the shaggy black hair. A moan was loosed as their lips moved over each others', tongues sliding, both of them savoring the ability to taste again after so long.

Kotetsu's hands slid up along Zumo's back, pulling the younger man tighter against him. "I missed you, baby," he whispered.

"Mmm. Missed you, too. Let's hope we don't have too many missions separated like that, hmm? Always feels like I'm missing an entire body part when you're not there." Izumo settled more firmly onto his husband and Tetsu's arms tightened around him.

"I know what you mean," he whispered, nuzzling the other man's neck. He dropped soft kisses along the skin, earning himself wonderful sounds from the man on top of him.

"This is the best birthday I think I've ev--" Izumo started, but was interrupted.

"Is this a private party? Or is there room for me?" Genma asked from the door.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked up with big smiles. "There's always room for you, babe," Tetsu said.

"Definitely," Izumo agreed, sitting up.

Genma stripped almost as fast as Izumo did, then stepped into the tub. He paused to drop a kiss on Tetsu's lips, then he settled in behind Izumo, pulling the shorter man against him. "I am  _so_ glad we had the bigger tub put in," Genma sighed.

"Me, too," Izumo murmured, closing his eyes as Kotetsu picked up one of his feet and started massaging it.

Just a couple of months after the wedding, they'd gone hunting for a bigger place. They'd agreed on larger bedrooms. Since it was likely they'd spend a lot of time in each other's beds, they'd need bigger ones. They'd also insisted on a big bathroom so that they could all move around each other as they needed to. And the most important thing, of course, had been a bigger kitchen. They'd found the house pretty quickly and all four had been happy with it. The only thing they didn't like was the size of the bathtub, so they'd remedied that and they were all grateful for the big, deep one they now had.

"Definitely the best birthday," Izumo said, letting out a sigh of his own.

"We're not done yet," Kotetsu said with a grin in his voice.

Izumo chuckled. "I hope I get to at least have you guys yet."

Genma laughed. "And then some, love, and then some."

Zumo frowned. "I just wish Rai could be here." His eyes were still closed, so he didn't see the look Tetsu and Gen exchanged. Gen's arms tightened and Tetsu lifted his foot, dropping a kiss on his big toe.

Izumo opened his eyes. "Not that you guys aren't enough, or anything," he hurried to say.

"No, no," Kotetsu assured him, "We know. We'd feel the same way."

"In fact, when you two attacked me," Gen added, "I'd been wishing Rai was there. We each have times we're alone as couples, but we like the big stuff to be together, too."

"Yeah. That's all I mean," Izumo twisted around to meet Gen's lips in a long kiss. "I love all of you."

"We know, babe," Tetsu said, leaning forward for his own kiss.

Izumo savored the feel of being trapped between his two husbands. Hard bodies on either side of him, lips and hands running over him. He moaned quietly into Tetsu's kiss when Genma started nibbling on him. He lost track for a moment of hands and touches. Someone tweaked his nipples and they hardened in response, his cock following right behind them.

But a moment later, Kotetsu pulled back. "We should get him cleaned up."

Gen nodded. "Yeah, we should." He patted Izumo's shoulder. "Sit up, babe."

Izumo sat up and Kotetsu and Genma picked up the soap and shampoo. After Gen wet Zumo's hair, he lathered it up and took his time rubbing the other man's scalp as he worked the soap in. Kotetsu, meanwhile, was doing his best to be very thorough as he washed his husband.

The youngest of them enjoyed the pampering. It felt good to be taken care of, even if the hands on him had somewhat unintended side effects. His cock was hard, his body tingling and he couldn't seem to think of anything but being done with the cleaning and getting to the good part.

But they had their own agenda. When he was rinsed, while he was still kneeling up, Kotetsu leaned forward and took his cock into the other man's mouth. He moaned loudly. "Fuck, Tetsu, it's been too long." He swallowed, working to collect himself. "If you do that, I won't last," he managed.

Kotetsu simply hummed around Izumo's cock and kept doing what he'd been doing, running his tongue over the hard length, sucking hard, then pulling almost off and starting all over again. Over the last several months, he, Genma and Raidou had come to the conclusion that Kotetsu was the undisputed best at sucking cock. He had, on more than one occasion, brought each of them to orgasm, no matter how hard they'd fought to hold on. If Kotetsu wanted them to come, there was nothing they could really do about it.

They each, apparently, had their talents. Raidou was incredibly good with his hands. He could turn each of them into putty by simply running them over their skin, much less what he could do if he got one wrapped around their cocks. And he was good with  _all_  the parts of his hands, not least of all his fingers. He'd learned exactly where, how hard and how much to play with each of them and they'd get damned close to coming if they didn't actually come, just from his fingers inside of them alone.

It was decided that the best kisser was Izumo. All three of them claimed he could make them completely insane, forgetting pretty much anything, just by kissing them. Kotetsu especially insisted that he could scramble the other man's brain just from a kiss. He'd tried to argue more than once, but they were adamant.

Genma, on the other hand, could outlast every one of them. After his "punishment" for being found on Izumo's and Kotetsu's bed, he'd come for them each separately and made good on a promise he'd made to himself to fuck each of them into the mattress. Which he'd done. That evening it was decided that he obviously had the most stamina out of all of them.

But it wasn't Rai's hands or Gen's stamina right then that was making him crazy. No, it was Kotetsu's mouth. Those lips and that tongue that were driving him completely insane. He'd had plenty of time without his husbands and he simply wasn't going to be able to hold on for long.

Until, that is, Genma spoke. "Would you like to play, boy?" He asked in Izumo's ear, his hands moving over the younger man's back, stopping on Zumo's ass.

Izumo swallowed, the words causing his breath to hitch. His cock twitched in Tetsu's mouth and his asshole flexed. "Yes, Sir," he whispered in response.

Genma hummed a pleased sound that went through Izumo. The taller man knelt up closer behind him, pulling him back against the lean body. "What are your safe words, boy?" He asked.

"Burgundy and saffron, Sir," Izumo managed. Kotetsu was still very busy on his cock and thinking was already difficult at best, talking almost impossible.

"Mmm. Very good." Gen's hands slid up along Izumo's stomach and chest until his fingers pinched each of the younger man's nipples. The light pain shot through Izumo and he held in the grunt just barely. He wasn't allowed sound until he was given express permission. It was one of the things that he enjoyed, because it drew things out, and gave him something to focus on so that he didn't lose himself too quickly.

Genma's fingers tightened on his nipples then pulled, the pain getting sharper and more intense. He sucked in a breath at it and his own hands came up to touch Genma's, involuntarily pulling on them a little to lessen the pain. "Did I tell you to do that, boy?" His Sir's voice rumbled through him.

"N-no, Sir," Izumo responded.

"No, I didn't. Hands on your thighs. Don't move them again," he commanded and Izumo dropped his hands quickly to obey. Kotetsu gave a particularly hard suck then and Izumo focused on the pain in his nipples, the need to stay silent and fight the sounds and he managed, just barely, to keep from groaning out loud.

He stared down at the black hair as his husband's head moved, mouth working his cock over. The sharpness of the pain in his nipples started to lesson and he breathed a little easier. Genma must have recognized it because he pulled a little harder and Izumo clenched his jaw hard, trying desperately to fight the pain and the pleasure and the need to let go. "I know you want to come, boy, don't you?"

Izumo nodded and forced out a, "Yes, Sir."

"Not yet," Gen whispered. "Not quite yet." He shifted behind Izumo and the younger man felt the hard cock along his ass. Izumo's body was careening toward the edge, wanting desperately to release. But he couldn't, not yet. They'd been playing like this, now, for several months and he'd learned that not only could he control his orgasms, but that if he was in the right mindset, he really  _couldn't_  finish until he was given permission.

He continued to fight the pain and pleasure, trying desperately to hold back. One of Kotetsu's hands came up and started playing with his balls and he gritted his teeth even harder. So close, he was so close, but he hadn't been told yet that he could come. Genma released his nipples then and as the blood rushed to them he arched against his husband; the pain shifting, blooming again before it settled into an ache.

Then Genma moved back a little and he almost fell, but the other man steadied him. A moment later, he heard the click of a bottle cap and then there were fingers at his entrance. They massaged the tight muscle, slowly relaxing it. He swallowed hard when the first one slid inside of him, spreading the liquid around. A few seconds behind that, the second one was added and he had to fight against the sounds that once more wanted to leak out.

When they were buried inside of him, slowly fucking him, Genma leaned forward again. "Are you ready to make your Sirs happy?" He whispered.

Izumo nodded quickly.

"What was that? How do you answer me?" Genma demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Izumo managed, forcing himself to concentrate. His tits were still throbbing, Tetsu's hand was still teasing his balls, that incredibly talented mouth was working his cock over and the fingers buried in his ass were driving him crazy. He wanted, needed, desperately, to come. Despite himself a small whine escaped.

"Do you need something, boy?" Gen asked, his free hand coming around Izumo again to play with the younger man's tortured nipples. Izumo nodded, his breath coming in gasps as he fought the sensations rioting through him. "Speak, boy."

"P-please, S-sir. Need... oh God, need to come," Izumo whimpered.

"Is that how you ask for it if you want to please me?" Genma asked and Izumo's throat closed at the disappointed tone.

"N-no, Sir. Please... oh....Nngh... Please Sir, can I come?" He begged, needing desperately to change the tone in his Sir's voice.

"Mmmm," Genma hummed and Izumo's breath hitched when the note of disappointment shifted to one of happiness. "Yes, boy." He paused, oh so briefly and Izumo hung just on the edge, waiting for the actual command. Then, "Come."

"Oh FUCK, Sirs!" He shouted and went over that edge. He felt the blood pulse in his abused nipples, the fingers in his ass curled, hitting his prostate and Kotetsu swallowed his cock completely. His shouts turned wordless as the orgasm flew through him, roaring along his nerves. His balls ached as he pumped stream after stream of his cum into Tetsu's mouth, the other man sucking him until he was sure that there was nothing left.

He went limp, collapsing back against Genma. Tetsu let go of his cock and Gen eased them back until they were sitting, once again in the still-warm water. The taller man's arms wrapped around him and Kotetsu shifted, leaning forward to capture his lips. "Beautiful, baby," he murmured and Izumo's body hummed even more.

Genma's hands ghosted over his sensitive skin, lips nibbling lightly at his neck and shoulder and he moaned quietly. "You did so wonderful," Genma whispered to him, leaving more light kisses along his shoulder and the side of his face. Izumo turned his head and their lips met in another long, slow taste.

"Thank you," Izumo whispered when they broke apart.

"It was our pleasure," Gen replied, grinning.

Izumo gave himself another second to be able to speak. "But what about you?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

"We'll be fine. This is still just the beginning, love," Tetsu answered for them, pulling Izumo in for another thorough kiss. He sat back and picked up the washcloth again. Together, they bathed him down once more, using the warm washcloth to soothe his sore nipples, easing them to just a minor ache. When they were finished, Genma pulled the plug and they climbed out of the tub.

Kotetsu and Genma together dried his body off, taking their time so that by the time he was dry, he was starting to get aroused again. After they finished, they insisted on drying his hair, too. They combed it out, carefully parting it like he liked when they were done, then they each dropped a kiss on him. "Go on into my room," Gen said, grinning. "We'll want the bigger bed." Izumo hesitated and he waved a hand in a shooing motion. "We'll take care of this stuff, go on."

"Okay." Izumo's return smile was huge, he dropped another kiss on each of them and then headed down the hall. When he got to the bedroom, he stopped dead in shock, his mouth hanging wide open. There, in the center of the big room, taking up  _most_ of said room, was the bed they'd talked about getting.

It was easily big enough for the four of them to sleep and fuck together comfortably. The thing was the size of a small lake. It had four posts, a large slatted wooden headboard and a thick mattress. He had no idea how they'd gotten it or where, but it was beautiful. He also had no idea where the hell they'd get sheets for it, but apparently someone had thought of that, because it was made, too. And the whole thing was covered with what looked to be a beautiful deep blue handmade blanket.

"Happy birthday, baby," a deep voice said off to his left.

He spun to see Raidou leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. He'd been so preoccupied by the bed itself, he hadn't seen the other man. "RAIDOU!" He shouted and crossed the room at a dead run, nearly leaping into the other man's arms.

Raidou laughed. "It's good... mmph!" He was cut off when Izumo's lips crashed into his. He spun them around, pinning the smaller man against the wall. Zumo wrapped his legs around Rai's waist and rocked against him as much as he could.

"Perfect birthday. Absolutely perfect," he murmured when they broke apart. "I can't believe I have all of you home for it!"

Raidou grinned, one of those rare full-width smiles. "We've been planning this for a while. We had to do quite a bit of bribery, but it was worth it, just to see your face." He chuckled when Izumo's grin only widened.

"What... how... I mean..." He shook his head, at a loss.

"We got Tsunade another case of that sake she likes so much and Gen had it taken directly to her rooms while Tetsu kept Shizune occupied. So, she was an accomplice, setting up the missions and things so we could surprise you. The bed took some work. We ended up getting Yamato to make it. God help us if we ever want to move because he built it  _in_  the bedroom here."

Izumo laughed. "What did you have to give him for it?"

Radiou shook his head. "He wouldn't take anything. Said he had too much fun figuring it out. The mattress, however, was another thing altogether and the only reason it took so long to get the bed in the first place. I started working on it back when you two punished Gen those months ago."

"Wow. Well, it's beautiful. I can't wait to try it out." His grin turned leering and he waggled his eyebrows.

Raidou laughed. "Well, we've got that covered, too." He paused to drop another kiss on the younger man. "Love you," he whispered.

"Mm. Love you, too, baby," Izumo replied, getting lost once more in the other man.

"So, we have one more big thing for you, if you want it," Raidou started, when they broke apart again.

Izumo raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure I will."

"Don't say that until you hear it." When Izumo nodded, he continued. "You know how we've been trying different things for months now and you've said how you wanted to put it all together?"

Izumo's eyes widened and his breathing shortened. "You mean..." He trailed off, swallowing.

"Yes, I mean into one big Scene. Would you like to?" He asked.

Izumo considered him a moment. They'd been playing since he'd discovered his like of pain, or, rather, understood it, quite a while ago. Shortly after, Raidou had given him his first spanking and he'd loved it. Not long beyond that, he'd discovered that he responded very well to being commanded and since then, the three of them had worked together or taken turns as his Dom.

On occasion, Gen or Tetsu also subbed, but they weren't quite as firm about being one as he was. He loved it, loved pleasing them, loved knowing that he did. Something deep inside of him responded to that knowledge. He'd found himself having a very hard time of it if he disappointed them, at the least when they were in a Scene. And more recently, he was starting to realize he didn't like doing that _outside_  of a Scene, either, but they'd address  _that_ another time.

Over the last several months, as they'd been exploring these things, they'd paid attention to the things that Izumo responded well to, what pushed him and what he obviously didn't like. It was difficult for him to say outright, but they paid careful attention, listening, watching and evaluating. They had also spent the time learning what they could do with him and what they didn't like, either. Around all of this, they'd talked about, at some point, putting a lot of it together into one big Scene.

"Yes, Sir," he whispered, dropping his eyes to Raidou's bare chest. His breathing quickened even more, his heartbeat sped up, and his mouth went dry, forcing him to swallow just to work up a little bit of spit.

"Very well, boy. On the bed, in the center, on your knees. You know how I like you," Raidou replied, letting Izumo to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, Sir," Izumo said again, then turned and climbed into the middle of the huge bed. He settled in, on his knees with them spread wide, his ass resting on his heels, arms folded behind his back, head bowed. His heart was pounding in anticipation, breathing ragged. His cock had twitched to life when he realized what his big surprise was and it was already half-hard.

"Safe words, boy?" Raidou asked from somewhere to his side. The bed shook slightly as someone climbed onto it.

"Burgundy and saffron, Sir," Izumo answered, his breath hitching.

"Very good." Raidou replied, then he felt rope on his forearms. He saw more movement, felt the bed shake again and then Genma was on one side of him and Tetsu on the other.

His breathing stuttered again when he felt the small metal ring get fitted onto his cock. It stopped just below the head and stayed there and he could already feel himself swelling even more. He watched Tetsu pick up a new leather cock ring and he swallowed, once more trying to coat his dry throat. His Sir wrapped it around his cock and sac, adjusted it, then snapped it in place. His cock hardened even further and he knew he was going to be more than a little frustrated until it was over.

He loved it.

Then another strap was attached to his ring. It wrapped around his sac and fastened on the other side. One more snap, then a third piece separated his balls. Tetsu snapped it closed and sat back. Izumo stared at his thoroughly bound cock, already feeling the frustration start to bubble up.

Then the ropes on his arms tightened a little more and he realized he was bound most of the way from his wrists to his elbows. There were a few more tugs, then the bed shifted again and Izumo knew that Raidou was sitting back. He tugged slightly on his ropes and reveled in the feel of being truly bound.

Genma leaned into his ear. "Are your nipples okay?"

Izumo gave it careful thought, knowing that, despite how much he liked pain, if he did it and went too far, it could cause damage. And then, of course, they’d be disappointed. But they felt okay and he nodded. "Yes, Sir," he whispered. Gen reached forward and pinched each of them and Izumo fought the urge to moan.

"Yes, I think they’re ready for what we want," he murmured, then shifted until he was sitting in front of Izumo. He reached up with something silver and Izumo focused on the other man’s hands. He tweaked Zumo’s nipples again, bringing them back to full hardness, then pulled on the left with one hand and attached a small silver clamp to it. They were new, not ones he’d seen before. The other was fixed around his other nipple and Genma tugged gently on the chain that hung between them. The clips tightened the tiniest of bits and Izumo was now very well aware of his nipples, even down to the smallest of breezes that passed over them.

He fought hard against the urge to fidget. The ring around his glans made the head of his cock incredibly sensitive, so that he felt every little thing that touched it. Then the ball separator made him much more aware of  _them_. And to top it off, the clamps on his nipples gave just enough pain and sensitivity to make him equally aware of them.

But they still weren’t done with him. Kotetsu sat up on his knees and brushed Izumo’s hair back. As he did so, Genma wrapped a black silk strip of cloth around his head, then tied it in place. Izumo swallowed hard. They’d only ever done that to him once and it had been an experience. He’d dealt okay with it, but he found himself having to work hard to stay calm. He didn’t really like not being able to see. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he had safe words for a reason.

"You’re doing beautifully, boy," Raidou’s voice rumbled in his ear and he could feel himself start to calm down. "Safe words?"

"Burgundy and saffron, Sir." Izumo replied and, despite his incredibly hard, bound cock, his clipped nipples and tied arms, he realized he felt really good in that moment.

"Wonderful. You look so beautiful right now," Rai murmured. He ran one big hand down over Izumo’s shoulder, along his side and hip and down one leg. Izumo’s cock twitched at the touch and his heart thumped at the praise. He unconsciously leaned slightly toward his Sir. "One more thing, boy," he said, then sat back.

Someone pushed into Izumo’s hand a small foam ball. As soon as he realized what it was, his eyes widened behind his blindfold. If he had the ball, that meant... he swallowed again and felt a hand on the side of his face that he recognized as Tetsu’s. "Open up, boy," Kotetsu said in his ear and he dropped his jaw. A rubber ball was fitted between this teeth and he felt the straps get wrapped around his head, felt the tugs as it was buckled, and then finally it was secured. He swallowed around the gag, trying to contain his trepidation. He reminded himself again that he could throw the ball and it would stop. That he could, in fact, even spit out the gag and call the word because though the straps were secured, he could still push it out in an emergency.

But he wouldn’t do any of those things. The gag meant they’d want him to make sound, and that meant he’d have to fight harder before he let go. But they were pushing his limits, doing for him what he wanted them to do. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and breathed deeply through his nose.

"Are you okay, boy?" Tetsu asked in his ear and he nodded. He felt a gentle kiss on his cheek, then the bed moved again. A moment later, he heard retreating footsteps and then nothing. He knew he wasn’t completely alone, they’d never leave him completely alone like that, but there was no sound and combined with the lack of sight, it was very disturbing. He could feel someone’s eyes on him and it made it that much more difficult to sit still.

It was anticipation, another form of control. They would leave him to wonder when they’d start, what they’d do. This would be time for his mind to come up with a million different possibilities as he waited, his cock miserable and rock hard in its rings, his nipples also hard, sensitive and minorly painful. He swallowed again around the ball and tried desperately to calm his mind, but it refused to listen.

Images of the paddle, the flogger, the crop flew through his head. They had plugs of different sizes or they could simply leave him as he was, and start with just a hand. He shivered a little as the anticipation started to get to him and the movement shifted the chain that hung between his nipples, tugging very gently on the clamps. He moaned behind his gag as he was reminded of them and he squirmed the tiniest of bits.

He couldn’t have been sitting like that long. It was probably only a couple of minutes while they retrieved something or perhaps dressed or undressed. It felt like it could have been counted in months, instead. With no vision and no sound, passage of time was impossible to tell. Despite his best efforts, he fidgeted again, but all that earned him was another tug on the clamps attached to his nipples and his hard, bound cock bouncing, both movements reminding him vividly of those body parts.

He swallowed again around the gag and forced himself to breath slowly through his nose. He closed his eyes behind his blindfold and reminded himself that he pleased them by doing this, by staying still and going through what he was going through. With that thought, he felt his heart slow and breathing return to a more normal rate.

A moment later, he felt the bed shift again and the fabric rustle as someone settled in on it. Based on the amount of movement, he figured at least two of them were there. Then he felt Rai’s hand on his back. "Turn around, I want you sitting at the end of the bed," he murmured into Izumo’s ear.

Izumo shifted as best as he could, aided by Raidou on one side and what he recognized to be Genma on the other. They helped him to the end of the bed and he settled in with his legs planted on the floor. But each of them placed a hand on his knees and pulled them apart so that his legs were spread wide and his ass was on the edge. He felt something brush the inside of his thigh, then he nearly screamed when his hard, sensitive cock was swallowed by Tetsu’s mouth.

He couldn’t see it, but his mind filled in for him the image of the shaggy black head bobbing as that talented mouth moved over his length. The pleasure was so acute, it bordered on pain. The tongue moved over the underside, tracing the vein, lines and dips, then the mouth swallowed him completely again. Tetsu sucked harder and Izumo felt the other man’s throat close around his swollen head and another loud sound muffled by the gag was released.

It was torture, this pleasure, because he  _knew_  it would go no where. His balls wanted to tighten and release, but the thick, tight leather ring about the base of his cock and balls wouldn’t allow it. And if that wasn’t enough, he was firmly in the proper mindset. He  _wouldn’t_  be able to come until they told him to.

He felt the man between his legs start to shake a little as Tetsu worked him over with that incredible mouth and he knew that his husband was jerking off. It only made things more sharp, knowing that the other man enjoyed it so much that he couldn't resist touching and playing with himself. It reminded him, again, that doing this pleased them. The thought did not, of course, ease the ache in his balls or the sensitivity in his nipples or of the head of his dick, but it made all of it a little more bearable.

And then that mouth was gone and his wet cock met the cool air in the room. Another groan came out over that, his body unconsciously bucking back toward the warmth that was Tetsu’s mouth. That movement earned him a slap on his inner thigh. Another minor groan that he tried to fight escaped against the gag and he felt a mouth near his ear.

"Are you ready to be our slut, boy?" Raidou asked and he nodded quickly. "Our pain slut?" He added and Izumo whimpered in anticipation.

"Our cock slut?" Genma’s voice floated into his other ear and he moaned, nodding again.

"Our cum slut?" Kotetsu asked against his parted lips. A quiet groan this time, his body humming with the images that flew through his mind. He felt skin against his own and knew that the others were just as naked as he was. His brain supplied the visuals his eyes couldn’t. He knew each body intimately, knew every scar, every dip, every muscle. He’d felt and tasted all of them and in that moment, he didn’t need his eyes for it, he could see it as clearly as if the silk wasn’t over his face. He nodded again, another low sound coming from his throat.

They helped him to his feet and Raidou moved away, Kotetsu taking the bigger man’s place. He was turned around so that, he thought, he was facing the bed and then he felt the cover against his knees and knew he was right. Kotetsu put one arm around him, along his stomach and Genma wrapped one of his around his chest, carefully avoiding his nipples. They both nuzzled his ears and neck, dropping light kisses along the skin and he relaxed into it.

And was shocked when both of their free hands landed on his ass cheeks  _hard_. He grunted, fighting against the pain, his body tensing. They moved fast, then slow, neither keeping any kind of rhythm. He worked to keep himself still, trying not to let the pain get to him. But every subsequent blow hurt worse than the one before it and just when he thought he’d lose it and start crying out, they stopped.

He gasped at the sudden change. His ass throbbed, but it was manageable. He took a few deep breaths, trying to settle himself. "I don’t think he wants to please us," Raidou said from behind him.

He sucked in a breath and shook his head before he thought about it. "Oh?" Genma asked from his right. "Do you think you want to?" Izumo nodded quickly.

"Then why aren’t you making the noise you know we want, boy?" Kotetsu asked him.

Izumo turned his head toward Kotetsu, whimpering. That earned him another sharp smack on his already-sore ass cheek and he moaned. They both started massaging them, squeezing gently, which only succeeded in making the blood flow faster and him to feel even more. He whimpered again, begging for them to go again, let him show them that he did, in fact, want to please.

"I think he’s trying to tell us something," Kotetsu said. "Are you, boy? You think want more pain? You think you can please us?"

Izumo nodded, his breath hitching. He tried to remember how to simply take in air, but it was getting more and more difficult. Another whine started low in his throat but was cut off when those hands started falling again. Yet another broken rhythm from them, hands falling slightly higher or slightly lower, this one harder and that one softer and before long, his ass was on fire. He didn’t realize he’d started to moan against the gag until they stopped again.

"Better," Raidou rumbled against his back. He felt a hard cock nudge his crack, then brush against his sore ass. "But you can take more, I know you can, can’t you?" He asked and Izumo nodded, trying desperately to just breathe.

A hand brushed his cock then as his husbands shifted places. He whimpered over the touch, fighting hard against the urge to buck into the hand. A moment later, the hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him once. He let out a low groan as the pleasure spiked through him, but a second later he recognized the wood of the paddle that fell hard on his ass.

Raidou had learned well how to spank him over the months they’d been playing. He knew what would make Izumo let go quickly and how to keep him from doing so. He used this knowledge now, and before long, Izumo found himself crying out loudly against the gag, dancing away from the paddle as much as he could while still in the others’ arms.

As the blows came fast and furious, the hand on his cock moved faster. Then they both slowed again, then sped up once more. He couldn’t keep up, couldn’t fight it, the pleasure and pain mixing. Then the hand on his cock stopped, the paddle sped up and finally, he gave in to the pain, felt it shift and morph into it’s own kind of pleasure.

Then the paddle stopped and he felt the hand ghost over his sore ass. He shuddered hard at the sensation, and realized that the sounds were still coming from his throat. He swallowed around the gag and tried to focus his breathing. "Beautiful, boy. You are so beautiful right now." Raidou paused and brushed at the tears he didn’t know were on his face. "You’ve made us very happy, indeed."

He gave another shudder as the words went through him. He heard happy rumbles in two other voices and his breathing stuttered with it. There were lips on him, kisses dropped in more places than he could keep track of, hands trailed all over his skin. Then they pulled back a little.

"You’ve left us with a bit of a problem, boy. Are you ready to show us what else this ass can do?" Raidou asked him, running his rough palm over the sensitive skin. Izumo’s sore cheeks clenched in reaction. Then the big man bucked against him, rubbing his huge, hard dick against Izumo’s crack. "Are you going to show us what kind of a cock slut you are?"

Izumo nodded, moaning around his gag. He felt the other two rock against him, their own lengths just as hard, sliding along his hips. Then Raidou was gone and the other two lowered him to the bed, helping him to get his knees up under him. His red ass was up, his tight hole exposed and waiting, his bound cock hanging down.

A moment later, his torso was lifted and a pillow pushed under him. He puzzled over it as they worked until he realized  _why_. It was enough to put gentle pressure on his nipples, reminding him of them, and adding another tiny bit of pain.

Then a finger slid over the tight muscle and he groaned again. This was going to be torture, he knew it. They would  _all_  fuck him, constantly stimulating his prostate and he wouldn’t be allowed to come. He swallowed again, fought the urge to whimper and forced himself to try to calm down.

He took a deep breath and just as he was calming down, he heard the click of a bottle cap opening. A moment later, he felt a slicked up finger at his entrance, spreading the liquid around. He tried to focus, tried to simply enjoy the sensations. One hand rested on his ass and he groaned at the contact. It was still very, very sore, still felt like it was about twice its normal size and every little touch made it worse.

Then he was distracted again when two fingers were pushed into him. He was still stretched a bit from the bath earlier, so they didn’t last long. Whoever it was, and he wasn’t sure if it was Genma or Tetsu, they both had similar-sized hands, pushed a third finger in. Then they were gone completely, the bed shook and this time, he  _knew_  who it was. Kotetsu’s slicked-up cock nudged him and started pushing in slowly.

"Fuck, you feel good, boy. Such a nice tight ass," he groaned when he was buried completely.

Izumo moaned, too, his muscles flexing around the dick inside of him. The other man’s body was up against his sore ass and he was sure he could feel every tiny hair and bit of skin. Then Tetsu pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard, hitting the sore skin again and forcing him to move on his clamped nipples. A loud grunt came out as the pain lanced through him, followed immediately by the cock sliding over his prostate, chasing the pain with pleasure.

Sir started moving, pumping into him, thrusting hard and fast. Then he slowed down a little and bent over Izumo’s back. He brushed at the loose hair and moaned into the younger man’s ear. "Fuck, that’s good, you are a good cock slut, boy." He grunted as he pulled back and thrust hard again. "I’m going to fill this ass up with my cum," he murmured, dropping a kiss on the side of Izumo’s face.

Izumo moaned at the words, then got lost in the pleasure again as the other man started moving faster, pumping harder. Izumo had no concept of time, no idea how long it lasted. All he knew was the cock pounding into him, the body slapping his sore cheeks, his own bobbing and untouched dick, his nipples dragging over the fabric of the pillow case. He registered the grunts from the man behind him, the bed shaking and vaguely heard quiet sounds from the other two.

And then the voice of his Sir broke through his haze of pleasure-pain. "Oh fuck, boy.... Nngh, close... gonna... fuck, gonna come...," Sir warned, then the thrusts sped up and a short time later, a loud shout was released as the cock inside of him brushed his prostate again, then pulsed hard when it was buried completely inside of him.

A moment later, he pulled out. Izumo’s muscles flexed against the empty air. Kotetsu chuckled. "Look at that slutty ass, it just can’t wait for you, Gen. You  _are_  a cock slut, aren’t you, boy?"

Izumo groaned and rocked back, pushing his ass out further, nearly desperate for more. That earned him a light slap on his already sore skin. "You’ll get it when we’re ready to give it to you, boy, not before." Raidou’s voice broke in. "And I think, since you’re so desperate for it, you need to wait."

Izumo whimpered quietly, hearing the censure in the other man’s voice. He tried to still himself and wait, tried to be patient, but he was almost to the point where he could barely think anymore. "Perhaps he needs a bit more incentive?" Genma asked.

"Mmm. Yes, I think so," Raidou answered. The bed shook again, and a moment later, the other two men spread his legs a bit more and backed up. He had no idea what to expect, what was going to happen so when the sharp sting hit his inner thigh he yelped behind the gag.  _The crop!_  He worked hard to concentrate on staying still and taking the punishment, but it was difficult at best, especially since he didn’t know who was doing it. It wasn’t Raidou wielding the crop, he was sure.

After a few more swings, he realized it was Genma. He grunted behind the gag, unable to contain his sounds. Gen moved it around, giving more of the short, stinging slaps on his thighs, then lightly catching his cock or balls. Sir didn’t do much, but with just a short number of slaps, after the spanking earlier, he was already writhing, dancing away, the whines and whimpers loud. "Now, I think you’re ready," Genma murmured. "Are you, boy? Ready to take what I give?"

Izumo nodded and held himself as still as he could when he felt the other man’s cock nudge his ass. Another loud groan came out as it was buried deep, but unlike Kotetsu, Genma didn’t tease, didn’t pause. He started thrusting hard and fast and Izumo could feel the need pushing him. He was still unaware of time passage, still had no idea how long it lasted, the only thing marking time was his Sir pumping into him and the accompanying grunts and moans from Genma’s mouth. By the time he felt Gen’s thrusts turn erratic, he was fast approaching the end of coherent thought.

And then his Sir grunted loudly. "Nngh, boy... fuck..." he groaned, his hips moving even faster. "Coming, oh God, coming..." The thrusts turned sharp, and Genma shouted a loud, "Fuck, boy!" Then there was the pulse as he emptied himself into the younger man.

He heard the gasps that told him Gen was still working to catch his breath. The hands on his hips tightened and then the other man pulled from Izumo’s body. Izumo fought desperately to hold still, stay put and not cause the displeasure he had earlier. He wanted, needed, was  _desperate_  for his own orgasm, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t happen for a while yet.

They left him lay there for a what was probably only a few moments, though it felt much longer and he worked to catch his breath. He felt himself pull back from the edge, was not quite as close to insanity and incoherency as he was a moment ago. "You’ve done wonderfully," Raidou’s voice floated to him. His body warmed at the praise and his breath hitched. "It’s my turn, now, to feel this incredible body, but I want to see those beautiful eyes and hear those wonderful sounds of yours." Rai dropped a light kiss on his face and sat back.

A moment later, Izumo felt the knot loosen around his blindfold. The buckle on the gag came next and his jaw ached as he closed it. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and he saw Genma’s hands reach up and rub gently at his face around the hinge of his jaw, easing the pain. They took the foam ball from his hand and Genma asked, "Safe words, boy?"

Izumo had to clear his throat to speak. "Burgundy and saffron, Sir," he managed.

"Good," Raidou rumbled, then he felt the bigger man against his ass and a few seconds later, that thick cock push into him. The groan was loud, with no gag to muffle it. "Speak, boy! I told you, I want to hear you."

Izumo sucked in a breath, then swallowed around his dry throat. "You..." he cleared his throat again. "You feel so good, Sir."

"Mmm. That’s better, boy," Raidou murmured as he started moving. Despite the fact that he could now see, Izumo found his eyes fluttering closed. It didn’t last long, though. "Open your eyes. Your Sirs want you to watch them," Raidou whispered and Izumo did as he was told, tilting his head and looking up at the other two, who were kneeling on the bed not far from where he and Rai were. Both of them had their cocks in their hands, both already hard again, and both were stroking them slowly. "You’re so hot, they can’t resist," that deep voice said.

This groan was even louder. He remembered himself enough to moan out, "Fuck, Sir." He watched their hands move, their eyes focused on Raidou and him. The view was incredibly erotic, the fact that they were watching him even more so. And both succeeded in making his frustrations even worse. Raidou shifted, then, and started bumping his prostate and his grunts got much, much louder. "Oh _fuck_ , Sir," he nearly shouted.

Kotetsu’s and Genma’s hands sped up a little at the shout and the increased pace of Raidou’s hips. "Mmm, you’re so good, boy, feel so good," Raidou moaned, and Izumo could hear the pleasure finally getting to him. But then he slowed, his thrusts turning almost lazy. "Not yet, I’m not ready to finish. Your ass feels too good to rush it." Raidou dropped a kiss on the side of his face and sat back again.

Izumo groaned at it all. His cock was so hard and so desperate, his balls aching incredibly from the denial. His nipples had finally gone to an almost numb state, so he didn’t feel them nearly as much as he did before. But even so, he was very close to insanity. He couldn’t think very well, the only thing he could focus on was the need to come.

Then, undoubtedly in response to a look from Raidou, the other two stopped stroking themselves and moved closer to him. He followed their movements until Kotetsu’s hard length was just above him, the pre-cum dripping onto his face. He moaned, wanted more than anything in that moment to taste it, but he wouldn’t be allowed that. Together they helped him sit up so that he was kneeling, straddling Raidou’s thighs. His arms were still bound behind him, so Rai held onto him carefully to steady him.

Then they stood over him, bracing themselves on the wall at the head of the bed and took their cocks back into their hands again. Izumo watched their faces as they stroked, both studies in distress as they got closer to the edge. Raidou started slowly thrusting into him again, and his grunts and moans got louder. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the view in front of him.

Raidou reached around him, then, and grasped the chain that hung between his nipples. He gave a single hard thrust, hitting Zumo’s prostate and pulled on the chain at the same time, tightening the clamps. Izumo moaned loudly and Kotetsu grunted, his hand moving a little faster. "Fuck, close," he groaned, gritting his teeth. "So... fucking close, boy..."

"Me, too," Genma managed, his own hand moving faster. "God, so... fuck so good..."

"Hell yeah... gonna come on you, boy," Kotetsu warned and Genma grunted an agreement. Izumo turned his face up to them, his mouth open. Gen reached out and grasped his hair in a fist, tugging on his head. Izumo let loose another loud groan. "Fuck, Nngh... oh  _fuck_!" Kotetsu shouted, his cum shooting out of him and all over Izumo’s face.

On the heels of that, Genma grunted, an "Oh fuck, boy,  _coming!_ " came out and his own thick cum coated the younger man. Some of it landed on his face, a bit on his chest and the rest in his mouth, which he swallowed immediately.

"You are such a hot cum slut," Raidou whispered in his ear. "I’m gonna fill you with mine, too." He let his own loud moan out, his hips started moving faster and Izumo couldn’t stop the whine that came out. "Do you want something, boy?"

Izumo fought to find the words, but the were stuck. The only thing he could manage was another whimper. Radiou looked up at the other two who fell to their knees in front of them. "I think he wants more pain," Raidou commented and Gen and Tetsu reached up to the clamps on Izumo’s nipples. They glanced at each other and at the same time, removed the clips.

Izumo nearly screamed as the blood rushed back into his nipples. Gen and Tetsu each took one into his mouth and sucked on it, pulling the blood into them faster. "Oh God, oh  _Fuck_ , Sirs...Nngh..." he had no idea what he was saying, the pleasure-pain was intense. His bound cock twitched hard, his ass flexed around Raidou’s dick and he let another string of loud moans out.

Raidou sped up then, thrusting harder, moving faster. "What else do you want, boy? I know it’s in there."

Izumo grunted again, and fought hard to find words. "Oh fuck, Sir, need... Nngh... fuck... need to..." he paused when his prostate was hit again. "Need to come..." he finally forced out.

"Hmmm," Raidou hummed, catching the other two men’s eyes. He nodded once and they both reached down, unsnapping the rings around Izumo’s cock and balls.

His eyes nearly crossed. "Please Sir, oh fuck," he begged, "Please, can I come?"

"Not yet," Raidou whispered. "Almost. You’re doing so well, boy. Pleased us so much."

Izumo moaned, so focused on the words from his Sir, that he didn’t notice the tears start to roll down his cheeks at his frustration. He was so desperate, his body  _right on the edge_. The cock in his ass thrust harder, his own remained untouched, his body locked, hovering on the very edge, waiting for the command. "Close, baby, I know you’re so close, boy. Just a little longer," Rai murmured.

Izumo felt another nod and Gen and Tetsu bent down. Izumo watch them get into position, Kotetsu’s mouth hovering near his cock and... _dear God_ , Gen’s near his balls. "Now," Rai said and Izumo felt both mouths on him. He let out a choking cry, his body completely overwhelmed. He got completely lost in the feel of his sore skin and nipples, his ass stretched and fucked so thoroughly, the mouths on his cock and balls, the visuals of Kotetsu and Genma with their mouths on him, the sounds of the grunts and skin slapping, the smell of sex that filled the room, and the taste of cum in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, boy, I’m... oh  _God_! Yes!" Raidou shouted and he surged hard, burying himself balls-deep into the other man. "Come, boy!" He managed around his climax and Izumo lost it.

The orgasm was unlike anything he’d ever felt before in his life. It  _screamed_  through his body, along every nerve and chakra path. It felt almost like every muscle was climaxing separately, tensing and releasing. He was blind and deaf to all but the roaring in his ears. He didn’t know half of that was his own scream. He registered his nipples throbbing as the blood rushed through his body. His balls almost _hurt_  from how hard they tightened, pumping his cum hard out through his cock and into his husband’s mouth. And all of these only served to heighten his pleasure and draw it out.

He must have blacked out because when he became aware again, the ropes on his arms were gone, he was laying down on the bed and was currently in the process of being bathed down. Every bit of his skin was still sensitive, so the washcloth that Tetsu was using that was usually very very soft even felt rough. Someone was rubbing some kind of cream on his ass cheeks and legs.

He opened his eyes to see Raidou leaning over him, a grin splitting his face. "Hey baby, how was that for a birthday gift?"

Izumo’s lips spread into a huge grin. "Best ever," he croaked, then swallowed in an attempt to clear his throat. Raidou reached over him and picked up a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off and handed it to the younger man. Izumo sipped at it, giving himself a chance to absorb it slowly.

Kotetsu finished wiping him down and tossed the cloth over the edge of the bed, settling in against Izumo’s stomach. He dropped a series of light kisses over his husband’s skin. Izumo reached down and ran his fingers through the shaggy black mass. "I can’t believe you guys went to so much trouble for me."

"We love you," Genma said simply, capping the jar of cream and setting it on the small bedside table. He stretched out behind Izumo and wrapped an arm around the younger man, laying his hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. He leaned down and dropped a kiss on Izumo’s cheek and the smaller man turned to meet his lips.

Izumo glanced down at Kotetsu, then up at Raidou and leaned over for a kiss from the bigger man. When they broke apart, he settled into the bed. "I’m a very lucky man," he said with a sigh.

"I think we are," Kotetsu murmured into his skin. Izumo chuckled.

"I think  _all_  of us are lucky. How many people find this kind of thing? Even with one person, much less three?" Raidou asked. Silence greeted the question.

"So, did you like it?" Genma asked.

Izumo nodded. "We’ll talk more in depth later -- when I have my brain back," he paused when they all chuckled. "I liked it. It was very intense and I’m not sure I’d want all of that every time, but I liked it. A lot."

Genma nuzzled his neck. "I know I enjoyed doing for you."

"So did I," Raidou added. "You really are beautiful when you’re like that, you know."

"Very," Kotetsu put in.

Izumo blushed, playing more with Tetsu’s shaggy hair. "Thank you. I really like doing that. You know..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

"Say it," Kotetsu encouraged him.

Izumo looked down at him, then at each of the others. "P..." he cleared his throat. "Pleasing you. And..." he took a deep breath then continued, "I’m realizing it’s not...um... restricted to the bedroom."

Raidou considered him in silence for a few moments, neither of the others speaking, either. It was Genma who broke the silence. He leaned down and dropped another kiss on Izumo’s lips. "If you want something more, just tell us. If you want to extend this further, I think we’d all do anything you need us to."

Kotetsu and Raidou nodded their agreement. "We absolutely would," Kotetsu said, dropping more kisses along Izumo’s skin. "We just want to make you happy."

"That’s... what I want to do for you guys," Izumo replied quietly.

"I’m sure we can figure it all out," Raidou put in. He captured the youngest’s lips again in another deep, thorough kiss. "Like you said, now isn’t the time to discuss it. I’m glad you liked your gifts."

Izumo grinned. "Very much. Thank you."

"You’re welcome," Genma said with his own grin.

He glanced up at Raidou, who poked Kotetsu. After another shared look, they all said at the same time, "Happy Birthday!"

Izumo laughed. "Yes, very happy, indeed!"


End file.
